


Our gentle sin

by Queenofthebees



Series: our gentle sin [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, First Kiss, Jon Snow and Arya Stark are Siblings, Jon and Arya are Ned's from previous marriage, Robb Stark and Sansa Stark are Twins, Robb and Sansa are Catelyn's, Step-Sibling Incest, Step-siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24946711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: The first time she had come to his bed it had been completely innocent.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Series: our gentle sin [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805467
Comments: 9
Kudos: 100
Collections: JonsaKinks





	Our gentle sin

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be smutty too but I broke it up into different stories. I've still added it to kink week because it matches the sin prompt. Probably the first time a T makes kink week but oh well lol

The first time she had come to his bed it had been completely innocent.

Sansa had been scared of thunder since she was a girl, so Robb had told him once. She used to run to her parent’s rooms or into Robb’s bed whenever the storms came. But she was too old to go to her parents now, Robb had his girlfriend and Arya would tease her mercilessly.

So that had left Jon.

And of course, he had let her crawl in beside him because that was what brothers did for their sisters, they protected them.

Even if they were only a step sister.

When his dad had first introduced them to Catelyn, he had been confused. His mother had died suddenly not long after Arya had been born. While Arya didn’t remember her at all, Jon did. And as young as he was, he hadn’t understood how his dad could love anyone else. He also hadn’t understood why they had to have another brother and sister when he and Arya already had each other.

As time went on, they became a family. But Jon would be lying if he said he spent as much time with Sansa as he did Arya or Robb. It wasn’t intentional, they just hadn’t found much to bond them together beyond the odd laugh together and occasional shared post on social media. But he wouldn’t say Sansa was the first sibling he would choose to go and spend time with and he knew the feeling was mutual.

The second time had been innocent enough too.

Robb and Sansa still had a relationship with their dad and it was a good relationship as far as Jon could tell. They would go and stay with him on alternative weekends and during the school holidays. Robb would go every Tuesday to play football in the local youth team with his dad, who played on the main team. On Thursdays, Sansa would go with her dad to the orchestra meetings where she had learned to play the harp and violin and was starting to learn the piano. Ned never tried to take the place of their dad, these were moments for them to share with him. Everyone was reasonable and everyone was happy with the way things were.

When the news came of the accident, they had reacted differently. Though Catelyn was no longer in love with him, she had mourned the father of her children and admitted she would always have a fondness for him. A few tears, a flower left on the grave and a few days of silently reminiscing and she had returned to normal.

Robb had been angry. He had tossed things off his desk, thrown things at the wall. He had even gone and tried to tear the tree house down with his bare hands before Catelyn had gone out to speak with him. They’d spent the whole afternoon wrapped up in each other’s arms and Jon had made sure not to intrude.

Sansa had been quiet for days. Shut up in her room, refusing to come out even to eat. He sometimes heard her softly sobbing on the other side of the wall that separated their bedrooms. Everyone else had left her to it, although Catelyn did try and coax her out with lemon cakes a few times. When even that failed, they knew it was a hopeless task.

So, he had been surprised when his door creaked open at one in the morning and she was there, staring at him and pressing her lips together the way she did when she was nervous. Jon sat up and turned the light on.

“Hey,” he whispered. Sansa smiled sadly, stepping into the room and pushing the door shut with her hands behind her back.

“Can I sleep in here?” she asked softly, her voice so small and broken that Jon couldn’t have said no even if he’d wanted to.

He pulled the blankets up and shifted back slightly to allow her to join him. And when she started sobbing, he had put his arm around her to comfort her.

Because they may be step siblings but he knows he’s meant to protect her like a brother.

The third time had been when it had changed.

No thunder had made her seek shelter, no grief made her seek comfort. Yet, she came to his bed all the same. Lifted the covers and slipped in without an invitation, as if she had every right to come into his space. As if she’d known he would never have said no. Even if he should have.

In the dark, he can see her eyes shining as she regarded him. Sleepiness still clung to him and he found his eyes closing, even as he mumbled. “What’s wrong?”

She remained silent but he felt her shift a little. “You’ve kissed Ygritte right?”

That had him wide awake. “Eh, yeah…why?”

“I’ve never been kissed,” she whispered.

“You’re fifteen,” he reminded her.

“I want to know how to kiss someone.”

He swallowed. “Why are you _here_ , Sansa?”

She held his gaze, no shame, no fear. Only determination. If he had been any other person to her, he would have given in there and then, would have let her use him any which way she wanted.

But he’s her brother.

Step brother.

Still, it’s family. A step brother is still a brother.

“Go back to your room,” he commanded. Her chin rose, defiant. She stayed.

“I’ll ask Theon,” she countered and Jon muttered a curse, running a hand over his face.

“It’s wrong,” he hissed. “I’m your brother.”

She stared at him. “Step brother.”

It should hurt. If Robb had said he was a step brother rather than a brother, it would. But it’s true, he knows it. They’ve never been close, never bonded as siblings. They’ve not blended into this family like everyone else, acting as though this was how it had always been. Ned, Cat and six children. It should have been like that, the rest of the family think that, they should think it.

But he doesn’t, and neither does Sansa.

“One kiss,” he relented.

He’d kissed Ygritte more than once, and a girl before her. He had been nervous then, on those first kisses. But he’d never felt more nervous than he did now as he brushed the hair from her face. A habit too late to curb. He shouldn’t be making this intimate, shouldn’t make it more wrong than it already was.

Her eyes are wide with innocence as she waits for him to move. He could still move away, could still save them from this sin.

But those eyes stare at him, blue as a sunlit sea, a siren’s call.

And he moves in.

Her lips are soft and taste of strawberries. It makes Jon moan appreciatively without thinking and Sansa’s hand lands on his arm, lingering on his bicep.

It’s when they part beneath his, her tongue tentatively asking permission when he jerks back, feeling as though a bucket of cold water had been thrown over him.

“Go back to your room,” he hissed.

He rolled over so he wouldn’t see the hurt on her face. He lies there, tense and angry at himself as he hears her sniff, feels the bed dip as she moved off.

She doesn’t slam the door. Always conscious of everyone else around her, the rest of the house remains blissfully unaware of what had happened, what Jon had allowed to happen.

They would forget about it, he vowed.

It would never happen again.


End file.
